undertaleyellowfandomcom-20200222-history
Dalv
Dalv is the boss of the Dark Ruins, the first major area of the game. Profile Appearance Dalv is a humanoid monster with fangs and horns, and wears a dark purple cloak with a hood that can conceal his face. His appearance seems as if it is somewhat based on a vampire. Personality Dalv is socially awkward, and only wishes to be alone. He seems to monologue over why he is so alone, which is often interrupted by Clover. Despite that, later in the game in different routes he talks about how he does not actually want to be alone. When hanging out with the protagonist, he seems very happy to have a friend to talk to. He likes writing and illustrating stories for children and enjoys growing and eating corn. Main Story Neutral Route Dalv's first appearance is in one of the beginning rooms of the Dark Ruins. During said appearance, he talks to himself about his loneliness, and then spots the protagonist. Dalv thinks that he is seeing things, and abruptly strolls away. The next Dalv encounter is in a similar circumstance, and he acknowledges that the protagonist is always around when he is monologuing. As the protagonist travels on, there are many signs describing an unknown person's thoughts, which eventually are identified as Dalv's. The third Dalv sighting is near his house, where he tells the protagonist to go away. To proceed, the protagonist must enter Dalv's house and talk to him, which begins his battle. If Dalv is killed in a neutral battle, his entire house, including his room, will be available for viewing. Though the Sponge Cake food item is not obtainable in this variation of the route, it is possible to listen to a recording of Dalv playing the organ on his gramophone, which is unique to neutral routes. Flowey breaks the wood blocking the Dark Ruins exit since Dalv is not available to do so. If the protagonist spares Dalv during a neutral route, the result will be a Dalv Hangout similar to the pacifist route. However, if they attack him in the process, he will decide to stay in the Ruins instead of leaving them, due to him thinking friends will hurt you before actually befriending you. Pacifist Route During the Dalv Hangout, the monster in question invites Clover to their home to look around. During the hangout, the protagonist can explore every room in Dalv's house except for his room. Dalv gives lots of insight on his life, personality, and about his relation to other monsters during the interactions with items in his home. The interaction text is very friendly and optimistic. Sponge Cake is an obtainable food item during the hangout. At the end, Dalv proclaims that he will be leaving the Ruins, thanks the protagonist for everything, and breaks the wood blocking the exit door. Genocide Route When encountering Dalv while inside the Genocide Route, he will be extremely frightened by Clover, correctly assuming that they are the one who has been making the ruins go silent. During the fight, he talks about how it was his fault because he wished for this to happen. If the player spares him, he will be extremely angry and stay in his room when you go to his house. If you otherwise kill him, the interactions with items are limited and and are more cruel in their descriptions. Not only is the Sponge Cake unavailable and the gramophone silent, but if the wardrobe is opened, the helium in Pops is sucked up by Clover, deflating the balloon. In this case, his room is also accessible. Similar to the neutral route where Dalv is killed, Flowey breaks the wood blocking the exit door. In Battle For an in-battle description, see Dalv/In Battle Trivia * Dalv is "Vlad" spelled backwards. This is a possible refeence to historical figure Vlad the Impaler whom the fictional character Count Dracula was based off of. Category:Enemies Category:Ruins Enemies Category:Main characters